


in the dark and in the light

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I don't know if this classifies as angst or fluff or both or neither, Mentions of Sex, Saaya is a good person!, Underage Drinking, conversations about consent, happy birthday tomoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: idk what im doing this isn't done but i didn't wanna work on it any more





	in the dark and in the light

**Author's Note:**

> idk what im doing this isn't done but i didn't wanna work on it any more

The rest of Afterglow had gone home already, or at least to Moca’s house, leaving Tomoe alone with her girlfriend. 

 

The two of them stumble into Tomoe’s bedroom, giggling and hugging. They collapse on the bed, both full of energy yet so tired. 

 

Tomoe straddles Saaya and smirks. “Fun party, eh?”

 

“Yeah,” Saaya whispers. “But you're fun alone, too.” 

 

Saaya can smell the alcohol on Tomoe’s breath as they lean in. It's fine though, Tomoe was usually a reasonable drunk. 

 

Kissing her girlfriend is good, it feels so  _ good _ , and Saaya just wants to stay like this forever. But they both need to breathe. 

 

“Fuck,” Tomoe mutters. 

 

“Are you okay?” Saaya asks gently. 

 

“Horny.”

 

Saaya can feel her face heating up. She should've supposed this would happen. Kissing always leads to more, doesn't it? But the problem is Tomoe’s mental state. 

 

Sure, Saaya had a few drinks. But she isn't absolutely trashed like Tomoe is right now. 

 

“And you want me to do something about it?” Saaya says, hoping the disdain in her voice is clear. She can't take advantage of Tomoe. She wouldn't be able to stand herself, knowing she caused Tomoe pain. 

 

“Ako is over at Rinko’s house. Nobody will know,” Tomoe begs. 

 

“Listen… You're in no place to make this decision.”

 

“Please fuck me,” Tomoe whimpers. 

 

Saaya’s body feels so hot, and she really wants to. But as much as she wants it, she knows she can't. 

 

“You're too drunk.”

 

“Nah, man. I'm fine.”

 

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

 

Tomoe squints. “Uhh… Six?” 

 

“God, Tomoe. Go to sleep.”

 

“Saaya…” Tomoe whimpers again. “Why not? We both want to.”

 

“I love you too much to let you get hurt,” Saaya says quietly. 

 

Tomoe shakes her head. “I won't be hurt. It's just one night.”

 

“What about tomorrow? What about the rest of your life?” Saaya says, her voice pained. “Consent isn't just about the moment. You need to consider your future. And you can't do that when you're drunk out of your mind.”

 

Tomoe mumbles something intelligible and leans in to kiss her girlfriend. 

 

It still feels good, but Saaya doesn't want things to escalate beyond her control. She breaks off the kiss after a few seconds. 

 

“C’mon. You're tired, lie down.”

 

Tomoe responds like an obedient dog. She immediately slides herself off Saaya’s body and puts her head in her lap. 

 

After a few minutes of relaxing, Tomoe begins to squirm a bit. She reaches up towards Saaya’s breasts, but Saaya catches her hand. 

 

“We can't go any farther than this,” Saaya says firmly.

 

Tomoe wrestles her hand free but doesn't make any more moves. “I just  _ want _ you right now…”

 

“Please, please let's wait until morning,”

 

“Fine,” Tomoe mumbles. She seems disappointed, but Saaya knows that this is what's right. 

 

Tomoe’s shaky breath eventually begins to slow and fall into the rhythm of sleep. 

 

Saaya curls her fingers around locks of Tomoe’s hair, feeling the softness between her fingers. Her vision begins to go hazy, and she closes her eyes and drifts off with her girlfriend in her lap. 

 

* * *

 

When Saaya wakes up, Tomoe is still lying still, her head not having moved even an inch. She looks peaceful, yet unhappy still.

 

Saaya looks out the window. Still dark, but it's the morning kinda dark instead of the evening kinda dark. Looks to be about 3AM or so. 

 

Saaya turns her eyes back down at the sleeping redhead, and begins to braid her hair. 

 

The motion of Saaya’s fingers swirling around Tomoe’s hair makes her smile in her sleep. Saaya can feel her heart melting. 

 

Tomoe is so wonderful… 

 

Wonderful… Wonderful… 

 

The word echoes in Saaya’s brain. She closes her eyes and drifts back into dreaming.

 

* * *

 

Tomoe’s voice wakes Saaya up the second time. 

 

“Ahh… My brain is all fuzzy…” she mumbles to herself. 

 

“Morning, sweet pea,” Saaya says. 

 

“Ah, Saaya! You're awake.” Tomoe smiles up at her. 

 

Saaya nods. “I am. How are you feeling?”

 

“Good, good. Uh… What happened last night?” 

 

“Nothing important.”

 

“Hm? That makes me more curious,” Tomoe says, a slight teasing tone to her voice. But it's hiding something, a more worried feeling. 

 

“I saved you from making some bad decisions,” Saaya replies carefully. 

 

“Ah.”

 

The couple sits in silence, basking in each other's warmth. Saaya continues to wrap Tomoe’s hair around her fingers. 

 

“I remember now,” Tomoe says quietly. 

 

Saaya doesn't speak. Tomoe takes that as an invitation to continue. 

 

“Yeah, I remember. I was drunk and wanted to have sex. But you wouldn't let me cause I was so intoxicated.”

 

“Yeah. That's pretty much what happened,” Saaya says. “We held hands and cuddled. And… kissed. And you said you wanted more, but…”

 

“I was kinda pushy, wasn't I? Sorry about that.”

 

“It's fine. I just want you to be safe.”

 

The two girls sit quietly for awhile, and it's Tomoe who breaks the silence once again. 

 

“Ah, Saaya?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Saaya nods. “No problem.”

 

“You were right. I think I wasn't ready last night. If we had done anything, I really would've regretted it. But you were so kind and considerate,” Tomoe says. “It makes me so happy that you considered the effects of us jumping right into it while I was drunk. I feel like you really care about me.”

 

“It's just the right thing to do,” Saaya replies. 

 

“But you do care about me. I know that.”

 

Saaya smiles. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”


End file.
